bartimaeusfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Revolt
The Spirit Revolt was a revolt that occurred at an unknown time in 2005. Causing widespread destruction and death in London, as well as the complete decapitation of the British Government, the Revolt was perpetrated by several resentful spirits, mostly afrits and djinn. Note: SPOILERS alert!! This list serves as a quick guide on the Spirit Revolt. The revolt was inadvertently caused and aided by the Makepeace Coup. Eventually, it was suppressed by the magician Nathaniel, the commoner Kathleen "Kitty" Jones, and the djinni Bartimaeus. Background * Faquarl and a few unnamed spirits had been planning revolt, for a long time in their existence, to end the spirit-slavery. (subtly mentioned in book 2 and again in book 3, both as a footnote) Preparation The Cue * Faquarl (in a narration in book 3), said he saw the ambition of Quentin Makepeace and he planned to use the magician for a revolt. * His idea was not specified whether it was developed when he was in service to Simon Lovelace or later. * He may have had no specific revolt yet. (filled in) * He was found by Makepeace who planned on utilizing the djinni's advise. (Book 3:20) * He, as an adviser, manipulated Makepeace. (mentioned in Book 3) The Makepeace Conspiracy * Makepeace inadvertently caused the Spirit Revolt (See Makepeace Conspiracy in Makepeace Coup) The Reveal: * Faquarl now had a solid plan for revolt - possession. * He encouraged Makepeace about the possession. * He did not mention that possessing spirits can destroy the mind. * He killed Clem Hopkins early on and was continually manipulating Makepeace. * He (behind the scenes) found a way to gather up spirits who was willing for the possessions. * He listed the spirits who agreed. (Makepeace thought Hopkins was only looking for names of powerful spirits in a library. mentioned in book 3) The Revolt * Makepeace and his fellow conspirators were simultaneously killed by their possessing spirits. The spirits cackled with their achievement and "freedom". * The spirits needed an army and so they needed more magicians to possess. * They gave each magician a choice - be possessed or be killed. * Faquarl used his list of spirits for the possession process. * Most of the captured magicians agreed for possession. Nouda's army grew. * The demons set out to destroy London. * They were attracted to attack St. James Park, where many commoners were protesting. Suppression Before the Counterattack * Kitty Jones went to the Other Place to gain Bartimaeus' trust and help. * Nathaniel went to the vaults below Westminster's Hall of Statues to acquire the Amulet of Samarkand and Gladstone's Staff. He succeeded. * Bartimaeus agreed to help Kitty. Kitty returned in our world. * Nathaniel summoned Bartimaeus into himself. The Counterattack * Bartimaeus+Nathaniel carried Gladstone's Staff. They sought out and destroyed most of the rampaging spirits, including Faquarl. * Kitty wore the Amulet of Samarkand. She lead the remaining lower Magicians to aid the victims, within the palace and out in London. * Nouda and seven other spirits were within the Glass Palace at St. James Park. With them were people to be eaten. * Bartimaeus+Nathaniel followed Nouda within the Glass Palace. The Staff dealt no damage on Nouda. * Kitty, with some magicians from Westminster, too followed later. She lead the captured people out. And she herself was driven away by Bartimaeus+Nathaniel by giving a promise of return. Finale * Gladstone's Staff must be broken to release its spirits and create a magical blast to damage/kill Nouda and to have the iron frames of the palace to fall on Nouda for maximum damage. * Nathaniel was so weak that only Bartimaeus was able to contain Gladstone's Staff. * Nathaniel released Bartimaeus. The Staff broke and exploded. The boy died with Nouda. Aftermath * With most of the government gone for good, surviving commoners and magicians quickly set up the New Interim Council. * This council provided a new platform for commoners and magicians to interact on a (somewhat) equal level. * Peace was only positively implied now that each side had their voices heard and were working to improve through heated debates. Summary of Possessed Magicians The seven of Makepeace's circle * Quentin Makepeace = Nouda * Clem Hopkins = Faquarl * Rufus Lime = Caspar * Clive Jenkins = Naeryan * Withers * Berk * Bess British Government Officials * Rupert Devereaux * Bruce Collins * Helen Malbindi * Carl Mortensen * About 40+ others (from "more than two dozen" recently transformed plus twenty more next in line to be transformed). The numbers could have risen higher. Category:Events